


India

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, India, M/M, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco revisits memories of his holiday with Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	India

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt from [](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/)**cyn_ful**. This is for her and all the Parseltongue kinkers out there!

Title: India  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
Words: 100  
Rated: PG  
Summary: Draco revisits memories of his holiday with Harry  
Notes: Yet another prompt from [](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyn_ful**](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/). This is for her and all the Parseltongue kinkers out there!

India

India was hot, loud and chaotic. There was no order to the traffic, the people or even the cattle. Harry embraced everything with an open mind and wide-eyes, but still wilted in the mid-day sun.

The nights, however, are burned into my memory, like the scents of the city that clung to Harry's damp skin. I can feel it still: His eyes slowly tracing the new cobra inked on my shoulder, his mouth whispering Parseltongue promises and his hands – everywhere, as if we were truly lost together in a strange land.

Perhaps we should dust off the Pensieve again tonight.


End file.
